


secret identity

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikka is your adorable girl who is an angle with her friends. When she and her friends pinoko and inaba go to camp Cristal lake, things don't go well when they meet three horror killers and what even worst is how the guys are obsessed with them. And how will the girls deal with there older brothers meeting them!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rikka Takahashi

Age: 15

Hair color: white wears it out

Eye color: blue

Looks like: she has London white skin and pale skin, she wears a grey hoodie, plain skirt, with white stockings and brown boots.

Height: 4'10

Likes: candy, flying, animals, fun, sleeping

Dislikes: sluts, mean people, scary things, blood, the dark

Bio: how did rikka die? Well it unknown and how but rikka will figure it out soon..

 

Pinoko nourish

Age: 15

Hair color: red is short

Eye color: orange

Looks like: pinoko has pale skin, always wear a yellow shirt that is over topped with red overalls, wears white stockings and red shoes

 

Inaba reisen

Age: 15

Hair color: purple is long

Eye color: red

Looks like: has pale skin, always wears a while shirt with a purple skirt, and white stockings with purple shoes.

 

Catchfrase

Rikka: holy fucking ducks!!

Pinoko: what da fuq bitch!?!?

Inaba: fan.fucking.tasic!!!

 

Funny words from them

Rikka: I need that kind shit were I believe you!!

Pinoko: stop.being. a.fucking.pussy!!!

Inaba: drop the knife down and I'll only shot you once!!

Uplifting things

Rikka: you don't need to live on the bad side, there's always a good side!!

Pinoko: kids these days, its always a commotion to see who has the most friends, one is anoth what you need to do is find that special someone in your life....

Inaba: life like a place, a place were reality and fantasy is everywhere in balance...

 

Sad word

Rikka: everyones happiness start with a h. How come mine start with a u!?

Pinoko: I left it burning okey!! Why!? Was because it hold nothing but my pain and regrets!!

Inaba: I lived on the streets doing bad things!! But the only people in my life that I cared about was my mother and sister!! And now there gone because of me!!!

Angry words

Rikka: I am not slut!!! So you better think before I fuck you up!! You scrub!!!

Pinoko: I will burn you and make sure you become genderless!! Are even dead!!

Inaba: I got two guns and there about to go right down that fucking mouth of your!!

Scared words

Rikka: i-i think we should turn back, not like I'm a pussy are anything!!

Pinoko: i-im not scared you jackass!! So stop and get that away from me!!

Inab: I'll admit I'm scared but only because of you!!

Happy words

Rikka: its so fucking sunny in my eye today!!

Pinoko: I feel the need to get drunk now!!

Inaba: thank for making me smiling!

 

Hurt words

Rikka: do you ever think about others feelings if you say yes then your dead to me!

Pinoko: your nothing but a heartless basterd!! Go die by fire agian!!

Inaba: and to think I thought of you as my friend!!!

 

And regular words!!

Rikka: today is really full of shit!!

Pinoko: and so on my dead!!

Inaba: I feel like I been kille- I wait I have been.


	2. little Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three angles go to camp cristal lake!!

Rikka Takahashi is your everyday girl- NOT!!!! She's and Angle! How? Well you see rikka doesn't know either. But she will soon and her friends pinoko a inaba are angles too! They've been trying to have a relaxing in the hole car trip but since people wanted to be a dick!! They can't.

Rikka looked out the window, she was indeed tried since she woke up from a nap. She always wanted to go camping but her brothers were always saying " rikka you know the world is a bad place for bad people, and going camping is one of the ways of being in danger!!" But who the hell cares she was almost an young adult she can make her own decisions!!

Rikka then felt the car stop and saw a sign saying 'welcome to camp cristal lake!' She then grappped her backs as they reached the camping area and got out.

She saw inaba and pinoko walk into one and ran in "guys!! I- holy fucking ducks!!" The place was so....old....dusty!! But not like she could complaine I mean this place is really old...

"I know!! Place looks like its gonna fall down!!" "Shut up pinoko don't complaine!! I heard thet the capping that amber has is full of animal shit!!" Both girls looked in disgust. Rikka then replied "man am I glad that the adults went ahead!" "Yea anyways were are they?"

"They went on a different car so there gonna be here soon.." Said inaba who didn't give two shits about them anyways. "Man I never went camping before..." "I know because of our over protective brothers" pinoko then got out a manga book 'soul eater' and began to read.

Rikka then felt the need to get fresh air, and walked out the door and into the woods. "Man I'm now starting to see why my brothers don't let me go into the woods" as she walked she heard an snap and turned around to see nothing and began to freak out 'oh shit!!! I gotta get out of here!' She then turned back and hurried to her cabin.

She then went to inaba " inaba I fell scared!!" "Why?" "We'll you see I heard a snap and looked around to see nothing!!" "So, it maybe an animals.." "Your so careless!! You say that then when something bad happens you believe!!" "Because I don't know" "whatever.." Rikka got up on her bed and looked at her hand.

She saw its was still shining, good because it meant that she was safe ' well as long as I got inaba and pinoko!' She then smelt somke and looked at inaba "inaba?" "There having a camp out outside but I cooked hotdogs before they got there" "oh..." Rikka then gapped her mp3 player out( its set in the 1980s so yea..)

Rikks then popes her headphones in and began to listen to 'the darker side of the night' and began to sing alone. She felt like she was in her own world till she felt her hand start to feel dizzy, she looked at it and it was now pale as her skin meaning there was danger near.

She got up and walked over to the door to see it was dark, everybody was still outside and she went outside to see the wind blowing into the trees and looked up at the moon and reached up at it and it twinkled at her. She smiled one of her brothers were up there, she then felt eyes on her and looked around to see nothing.

She went back in and went back to bed "well I'm tried guys so good night!" "Your sleeping in your clothes?" "Yea so? Pinoko is gonna sleep in her shot overall!!" "True!" She then began to draft off to sleep but not knowing what was going on.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These wings are made to fly!!!


	3. the horror of being short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out~!

Rikka woke up to screaming and and got up and went to the door to see nobody. Things were really going wrong and she didn't like it she then went outside and smelled blood. Something she feared of, she walked to the trail to see on of her classmates head cut off she didn't scream but fell back.

She then heard sounds "ch ch ah ah" she got upabd went back to the campsite to see if anybody was OK. But she then felt a little dizzy as her hand began to warn her. She then felt something behind her and turned around to see nothing 'shit this ain't right!! One of my classmates were murdered and now my danger mode is going crazy!!! There a murder in these woods and I ain't dying!!! Since I'm already dead.....'

Rikka ran back but bump into something hard and del down and looked up too see a big man with a hockey mask on "u-um hello mister?...." Rikka got up and looked at him and smiled "hello I'm Rikki Takahashi!! What's your name?" The man didn't say anything but just stood there "u-um you don't talk that's OK!" Rikka then heard her name being called by inaba and ran back to her cabin and eaved good bye at him "good bye mister!!"

As Rikki got there she saw pinokos and inaba wings out. Pinoko wings were made out of fire and inabas were silver.

Rikka knew what this meant it was time for them to go and Rikka brought her pure white wings and flew with them "so what's going on!?" "Danger that's what!!" "We need to make sure everyone is safe unless we've just drop it go back to heaven" "I choose go back to heaven" "sorry pinoko but we've already started with choice one" "what the hell!?" 

Rikka then felt something under them and looked at them "you know tlets go din there and look" "sure..?"

Rikka then got down and started looking for anything "hey!!" She saw the guy from earlier with blood on him "m-mister?!?" Rikka then felt something grab her and she knew that he was too strong so she let out her wings and kicked Kim "sorry Mister but that's not a good way to grab a girl or how about at all!!" She then tried to fly away buy a hand grabbed her foot.

Then rikka felt being pulled back hard into the ground and cried out in pain "o-ow..." She then felt something pick her up and started to walk she then felt dizzy and past out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh rikka~!


	4. owwwwww!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen to little rikka!?!?

Rikka woke feeling dizzy as ever, but then began to get up but heard a voice which made her jump "oh honey please don't get up!!" "W-wha!?" "You need to rest!!" "Opps s-sorry" "w-wait you can hear me?" "Yes ma'am" "h-how" "well I'm an angle so if a ghost talks to me I can hear it" "seem likes special power.." "Yes but I must go back to heaven after this.." 

There was a pause "you live I heaven!?" "Yes, with my big brothers" "oh dear they must be so worried about you!!" "They can feel my pain, I can tell" "well as much as I- oh dear!! I forgot to tell you my name!! I'm Pamela voorhees" "I'm Rikka Takahashi!!" "Well I must tell my son your awake!!" "OK...?" Rikka then began to lay down but heard stomping and the door slam open 

"W-wha!?!?" "Rikka dear this is Jason, my sweet dear boy!" "H-hello" but before she could say anything else she was pulled into a hug "h-hey!!" "Oh sorry dear, Jason was very worried about you" "o-oh" 

Rikka then felt jason pull away "well I must be going n-" but she cut off by a growl by Jason "what?" Jason then grapped rikka then pulled her into a protective hug.

Rikka felt herself blush....hard.... She never ever have been hugged like this by a guy before!!! She felt so awkward she then got out of the hug and ran out yelling "pinoko,inaba!!!" And ran as fast she can.

She then got to the camp site and saw everyone there and pinoko and inaba "guys!!" "Rikka!!" All three girls started hugging "we got ya stuff, and what the hell happen to you!!??" "Eh!?" As the car came the climbed in and set there bags down and rikka then sighed "man this camping trip went to fun to crazy shit!!"

"Right!!" Rikka then looked out the window too see...........................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update soon


	5. We're are we!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls found themselves in strange locations rikka gets left behind at camp, pinoko finds herself in Springwood, and inaba in honfield(shit I spelled that wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit for not updating this alot

Rikka then looks back at the girls to see them gone, she starts to panic befor running "were The hell did they go!? They left me here to fend myself!!" She then stopped when she saw jason and she ran the other way "oh shit!!!" She then felt herself get grabbed and pulled back "hey!" Jason threw her over his shoulder and began to walk 'were the hell are they!?, wait I can talk to them right now!!"

 

Mind link:

Rikka: girl the hell are you guys!?

Pinoko: shit rikka were sorry but it looks like we got transported to another location 

Inaba: yea I'm in a town were holloween is about to start, looks like I'm gonna get candy!

Rikka: inaba!!! Look try to at least not show your angles power alright!?

Pinoko: sure....

Inaba: what's this whole thing about the boggy man?

Rikka: what?

Inaba: looks like I'm in a town were murders happen at holloween

Pinoko: I'm in one too!!

Rikka: shit, ok atlast just call my brother, I'll talk to you girls later....

 

Mind link end

 

Rikka then felt herself get put down and she looked at jason as he looked at her worried "hey...Jason can you give me some time alone I need to rest for a while" Jason nodded and went into the trees as he disappeared rikka sat down and open up one of her brothers mind link

 

Mind link

 

Rikka: hey auther 

Auther: hello love how's your trip? 

Rikka: I'm good I'm just a little tried look, I want you to know that I'm gonna be a little busy you know so please try to at least come after me without my permission you hear me!?

Auther: yes love now go and have fun...

 

End of link

 

Rikka snapped into reality, she then got up and started to walk to the lake "man I wonder are up too..." she then picked a small rock and threw it and watched as it skipped across.

She then felt tears run down her face "I don't want to be alone, I want Alfred and auther...." she then sniffed and began to wipe her tears away "I gotta stay strong" she then sat down and began to calm down, " I need to find a way to get the girls back..." 

 

With inaba

 

Inaba had on a black jacket with a blue skirt that reached to her knees and black stocking with black boots.

She was walking around the town then went into a store 'ok, I got to find somewhere to sleep and eat too good thing I got money' she then picked up two kit Kat bars and a soda with a bag sandwich and bought it all.

She began to walk out and heard voices behind her "what's up with her hair?" "Yea it's all purple" "whatever she did she did a good job a dying it" "yea I wish I was good!"

Inaba sighed most humans think she dyed it but it's actually natural, she then felt a little tap on her shoulder she looked at pundits to see a girl with blonde short curly hair " may I help you miss?" "Ah yes I need with some my groceries and nobody seems to help me..." "sure I'll help" Inaba was an angle meaning when it comes to helping people she would not say no.

"Thank you-" "Inaba, that's my name" "oh I'm Laurie" 

 

A few min

 

Inaba helped Laurie with her groceries and everything seemed fine after that " thank so much inaba I wish I could repay you.." "Well I don't any were to sleep tonight so, can you let me sleep at yours?" "Ah yes!" 

 

Inaba was at Lauries house "wow thanks, I'll only be here for one day so don't worry" one day was not a lot beacuse inaba was sure she was gonna stay here more but didn't want be rude.

" oh well then why don't relax I have to pick up a kid, I'll be back" "alright" Inaba then felt a very dark perrence outside and looked out the window to see a man with a blue jumpsuit on with a white mask with brown hair looking at her. 

She growled, this guy was not human she then summon her gun and looked back to see him gone 'the hell can this guy teleport!?' She then looked around and then went outside 'alright I gotta find this guy, but then agian I can't show my angle powers- no fuck it!' She then saw Laurie and unsommend her gun " hey Laurie I got to go somewhere I'll be back befor dark" "ok?" 

inaba then went into the forest, she was gonna shoot sombody today...

 

With pinoko 

 

Pinoko felt tired she then lay agents a tree and began dove off 

 

Dream

 

Pinoko looked around, she was in a boil room 'what the hell!?" She then heard laughing and looked around to see a man with a brown hat on with an ugly red and green Christmas sweater.

"It's not Christmas yet..." she then head the man laugh "oh no dear it not but time to die!" Pinoko then laugh "but I'm already dead" she then felt her fire wing come out out "but I can still burn someone" she threw of fireball at him and he jumped back.

"What the hell!?" She ran and then hit a pipe and woke up...

 

Reality 

 

She woke up with a start and looked up at the sky too see it was dark "what the hell..."


	6. This is were I cross the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikka is still trying to find ways on getting the girls back, and pinoko meets the guy that almost tried to kill her, and inaba meets Micheal myers the boogie man.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

This where I crossthe line....

 

Rikka was now still sitting on the grass looking at the lake with eyes that read "what the hell am I doing with my life.." she then hears a twig snap and look over her shoulder to see jason "oh, hey jason.." Jason just waves then sits down next to her. She then felt tired and began to drift off she then laid her head on jason and began to fall asleep not noticing jason picking her up and carrying her.

 

With inaba

 

Inaba went into the forest and began to sniff the air "blood, fucking knew it.." she then looks around more befor hearing a twig snap and she looked around to see that guy from earlier "ah, so your the guy who's been killing everyone huh?" The guy just tilts his head in a dog manner " I can't kill you yet....it's not an angles duty too, so I'll let you off on that, till then I shall take my leave for now" inaba began to walk away till she felt him grab her, she then growls and kicks him befor bring out her wings and flying "I told you, like I said I'll see someday for now...." she began to fly away.

 

With pinoko

 

Pinoko was agian tried and began drift off the sleep befor she woke up in the same boiler room, "oh come on!!!: she then get up and looks around for the guy "show your burnt ass self, the hell do you want from me!?" "Well bitch after to kicked me in our last visit" he then came out and frowned at her "I know right, we're you expecting me to just give up and let you 'kill' me?" ".....yea?" "My gosh...." "why don't you just say my god" Pinoko flinch and looks at him "well I'm a angle you fool!" "An angle!?" "Fire one" 

 

"Makes since" "het I didn't get your name?" "It's Freddy Kruger" "Pinoko......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say...

**Author's Note:**

> (\•~•)/ I'm randomly making faces...  
> \ \


End file.
